


Of Blood, Traitors And Thoughts

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Young Guns (Movies)
Genre: Billy Shot Mcklosky, Billy is an idiot, But this is the wild west, Chavez cleans off the blood, Dick may or may not know, Doc Has Blood All Over His Face, Fear, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Talking, Tunstall deserved to live, but he didn't, but what's new?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Billy has just shot Mcklosky, and despite Better Judgement, The Regulators continue to try and find vengeance for their fallen leader.Chavez and Doc have a talk.
Relationships: Jose Chavez y Chavez/Josiah "Doc" Scurlock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Of Blood, Traitors And Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elamae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elamae/gifts).



> Whooh! More feelings. My apologies if this goes against what is shown in the movie, I haven't seen it in a month or two and have forgotten most of everything that happened. I may be confusing Young Guns with Young Guns 2 and also may be misrembering some things. Please don't be rude if you notice something wrong. Please Enjoy!!

Chavez found Doc easily enough. 

There's only so much water to go around in Lincoln County, and the singular pond that rested below an old, but flourishing Tree wasn't exactly hidden, which made finding Doc, and discovering him hunched, trying to wash his face with handfuls of water, scooped up in shaking hands, not a task at all, though it wasn't exactly something Chavez wanted to see after everything that had transpired. Mcklosky was dead and, Traitor or not, no man besides the worst of the worst deserved that, shot twice and left to just float away, to be poked and prodded and eaten by angry buzzards or whatever else, never for His Family, if any, to be notified, no burial or _anything,_ just gone, like a leaf in the wind. 

Chavez crouched, found it to be a little awkward in the position that Doc had found himself in, and dropped to his knees. Dick and Billy were arguing in the distance, and words like ' _Innocent'_ and ' _Tunstall'_ floated over, and Chavez found that the ache in His heart that hadn't gone away since Tunstall had first been discovered dead seemed to intensify, much to his intense displeasure. He hadn't felt like this since, well, His Mother had died, and Chavez remembered, back then, thinking ' _I'll never get so close to anybody again'_ because, in His mind, living a life in solitude was better than feeling that hurt, the pain, the guilt, and besides, what was the point? 

Look at how that had turned out. 

Chavez rested his hand, lightly, upon Doc's back and felt him startle, reach for His Rifle, which lay beside Doc's legs, only to find Chavez there, not some Outlaw or Buckshot Roberts or (Billy) and Doc relaxes, water dropping down His Nose to land on His Trousers, where wet spots gathered and darkened, already drying in the furiously Hot Sun. 

"Why did I side with Him?" Doc said, miserably, with strands of His Hair clinging to his wet Face. Chavez turned to make sure that they weren't in sight, in fact, Dick and Billy were still going at it like a couple of kids, and Charlie and Steve were sitting and _watching,_ like this was some great entertainment. A Man was Dead, and Steve had _laughed_ like it was a joke. 

Chavez lifted his shoulders in a shrug and pulled a cloth from His Pocket, "You tell me." He said in an even tone, dunking the cloth into the surprisingly cold pond and lifting it, squeezing out the water until it was nothing but a damp piece of shirt that had been cut up when it'd gotten too small, a memory that had surprising clarity in Chavez's mind when He thought back to it, having used one of His Knives to cut pieces, and Charlie has been watching him, asking persistent questions, and Tunstall had been reading, calm as could be, and that would never happen again, because Tunstall was dead. 

Chavez grasped Doc's chin in His Hand, and turned the other man's face toward his so Chavez could start wiping off the remaining spots of Blood, which were surprisingly small and hard to find. "I dunno." Doc said, allowing Chavez to get too close, too intimate in plain daylight, so that He wipe near His Temple and Neck, Eyes, Nose, everywhere Doc hasn't gotten himself. "It reminded me of back when I with with The Liberty Gang." Doc said, in a rush, and Chavez couldn't find it within himself to be surprised. He knew Doc had been with them, of course he had, but neither of them had really talked about it, besides in passing. Everybody was guilty of something, it was just a matter of what you'd done and, also, what you did what that guilt. Chavez wasn't one to judge Doc for whatever He'd done when He was Younger and Scared and Desperate for some sort of help in the rough times were People who fought survived and the rest..didn't. 

"Who's to say He won't do that to _me,_ Chavez? Who's to say He won't think I'm just like Mcklosky?" Doc was starting to panic, and Chavez shushed him, if not to calm him, if to make sure that they remained unheard. They were out of sight, but there was no telling how far voiced could travel. Doc pursed his lips and watched Chavez with those piercing eyes that seemed to look, deep, deep within People. It used to not bother Chavez, but now it did, because Doc seemed to _know,_ know Chavez and His Fears and Triumphs and Faults and Truths. Doc knew more about Chavez than the others did, but He didn't know everything, just like Chavez didn't know everything about Doc, even if He knew Doc best. 

"He won't. Billy isn't crazy." _that crazy, at least._

Doc looked unconvinced, but said nothing else about it, obeying Chavez's order to "Close Your Eyes' so that Chavez could get at a spot right next to Doc's left eye. "You Left Them Years ago, Doc, and even Billy couldn't make up an excuse to think that You're a Traitor." Chavez reassured, and Doc nodded, opening His Eyes and asking, "Is everything gone, yet?" He asked, and Chavez responded in positive, letting go of Doc, only to find that His Lover had no such intention of letting Chavez stand. 

"Are you alright?" Doc asked, voice soft as ever, Eyes gentle yet knowing, so knowing. His Fingers curled around Chavez's hand, tugging until they were so close that Chavez could smell the faint aroma of Blood that clung to Doc's clothing. It wasn't particularly fitting for such a moment, but Chavez didn't pull away, didn't even think of it when this might be the only moment that they could be so close for a while. Chavez wasn't alright, no, but He'd make do. "Yes, don't worry about me." He lied, and even as Doc's eyes narrowed in that campaign look of 'Don't lie to me' Chavez chose to, instead, reach up and stroke Doc's cheek, grappling with himself, struggling with thoughts that He didn't want to think about but needing to, because when else would He be able to say these things? "Doc, Billy isn't going to kill you because of The Liberty Gang, but if He finds out...about us...He won't take it well." Chavez didn't sugarcoat things, but for all the times He thought about being Hanged, He couldn't speak it aloud. "Dick might, maybe, but He couldn't stop Billy when He shot Mcklosky, and He might not even _want_ to stop Billy if this were to come out." Billy had more power than Dick did, anyways. That much was obvious. 

The thought that Tunstall probably knew about what had been going on, and He hadn't said a word about it, only made Chavez hurt more. Tunstall had been the best man that Chavez had ever known, for all His flaws, and there was no denying it. There were only a few options left for them, and Chavez didn't want to choose for both of them. "We could run." Doc mumbled and, yes, they could, maybe build a Life for themselves, but what then? And what else? They could continue, they could run, was that all? 

"Doc? Chavez? We need to get going!" Dick yelled and Chavez frowned, He hadn't heard Him stop going at it with Billy, which meant Chavez had let his guard down...It occurred to Chavez that Dick already knew, but there was no thinking of that, now. "We're coming." Chavez said, standing, grasping Doc by the elbow and pulling Him up, too. "Think about it." Chavez said, and Doc didn't respond, just pulled Chavez into a close embrace that was brief but as intimate as anything else. They hadn't been so close since They'd first rode of to find justice, too busy to do anything more than brush hands together, or graze fingers, anything that could be hidden or claimed as an accident. "You're not alright. I'm here for you, okay?" Doc said, and Chavez kissed him then, knowing that they were limited on time, but needing to, aching for it, and then they pulled apart, touches lingering on their skin, eyes locking and then pulling away, words that they'd been so careful about ringing through their heads, far away but never apart, promising each other 'Tonight ' and 

  


' _I Love You'_

  



End file.
